The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue originally ran at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom from October 1971 to September 14, 1980 and moved to Tokyo Disneyland (instead of replication) where it ran from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. In 1962, Walt Disney requested a guy to do an attraction with "all the Disney characters" for everybody to see them. The ride includes a preshow includes an 8-minute preshow featuring a soundtrack talking about Mickey's career and a live-action footage at the end. And the main theater had Mickey and his friends performing in an orchestra and singing songs. To make it better, it could move to Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Shanghai Disneyland, and back to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom for new characters, songs, and scenes. Notes *The newer version of the show will have reprogrammed technology for the new animatronics. *The preshow will have a new live-action clip with current and modern characters. *The characters will be accurate to their animated versions. *Mickey's lines will be recorded by Bret Iwan, the current voice of the character. *The queue will have a new style, new posters, Mickey's PhilharMagic posters, Disney Broadway musical posters, and a new larger stage. Characters and songs The orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Morty Fieldmouse - violin *Ferdie Fieldmouse - violin *Melody Fieldmouse - violin *Sora - violin *Robin Hood - violin *Wendy Darling - viola *John Darling - viola *Daisy Duck - cello *Grandma Duck - cello *Tiana - cello *Naveen - cello *Namine - cello *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Goofy - bass viola *Max Goof - bass viola *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Riku - bass viola *Axel - bass viola *Little John - upright bass *Roxas - upright bass *Scrooge McDuck - ukelele *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *April, May, and June - trumpets *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Chip and Dale - party horns *Clarabelle Cow - clarinet *Horace Horsecollar - saxophone *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - harmonica, cymbals, bells on the back legs, and a pedal drum (in a reference to Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Tigger - his tail as a guitar *Rabbit - slide whistle *Gopher - cymbals *Merlin - cymbals *Owl - drum *Kanga - bass *Roo - triangle *Lumpy - horn *Lilo - guitar *Stitch - guitar *Jumba - tenor drum *Pleaky - bongo drum *Baloo - flute *Mowgli - flute *Shanti - flute *Kairi - flute *King Louie - xylophone and wooden blocks *Kaa - his tail as a flute *Friar Tuck - piccolo *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - drums (even a timpani) *Humphrey the Bear - timpani *Audobon J. Woodlore - snare drum *Christopher Robin - snare drum *Michael Darling - snare drum *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba *Bagheera - tuba *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Perla - trombone *Suzy - helps with trombone *Bernard - trombone *Bianca - helps with trombone *Wilbur the Albatross - bass guitar *White Rabbit - French horn *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - bass horn *Cheshire Cat - bass clarinet *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Clopin - English horn *Mushu - gong *Cri-kee - tam-tam drum *Tarzan - bass drum *Jane Porter - glasses as a xylophone *Terk - pots and pans *Tantor - his green loudspeaker as a horn *Rapunzel - her hair as a harp *Flynn Rider - helps with Rapunzel's hair *Pascal - helps with Rapunzel's hair Musical numbers *Opening Disney Medley: "Heigh-Ho"/"Whistle While You Work"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"Honor to Us All"/"Circle of Life" *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"The Dwarfs' Yodeling Song" - The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White *"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe * "Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, the featherdusters, the jars, and the other kitchen gadgets *"Beauty and the Beast" - Mrs. Potts *"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the flowers *"Gardening Class" - Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist *"The Three Caballeros" - Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca *"Friends Like Me" - Genie and Iago *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Nala, and Zazu *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Wheezy and the Barbie Dolls *"If I Didn't Have You" - Sulley and Mike * "Gitchie Gitchie Goo" - Phineas and the Ferbtones *"Zero to Hero" - Phil, Meg, and Hercules *"Reflection" - Mulan *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, and the other sea creatures * "Let It Go" - Elsa, the snow queen * "In Summer" - Olaf *"Out There" - Quasimodo *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cinderella and the Prince Charming *"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear and the rest *"The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody *Exit Music: "Casey Jr."/"The Sorcerer's Apprentice"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"You Can Fly"/"Almost There"/"I See the Light"/"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride"/"Winnie the Pooh Theme"/"The Mickey Mouse Club March" Plot Once the guests is seated, the host or hostess tells them not to eat, drink, smoke, or use flash photography during the show. As the curtain rises, he or she announces Mickey Mouse to the stage. The orchestra rises around him playing a toony warm-up. Mickey counts to four and the characters on the orchestra play a medley of traditional Disney songs. Then, the Big Bad Wolf (as a shadow) creeps through the stage, and then the back curtain rises to show the Three Little Pigs singing "Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?" twice. Next comes Snow White singing "I'm Wishing" to her animal friends, and then the Seven Dwarfs in their cottage sing "The Dwarf's Yodeling Song" with Snow White's help in the chorus and the yodeling part. After that, Tony and Joe sing "Bella Notte" to Lady and the Tramp who are sitting on their table with a plate of spaghetti on top of it. And then, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, the featherdusters, the jars, and the rest of the kitchen gadgets sing to Belle "Be Our Guest" where they give her a perfect dinner, Belle also sings the song and then gets joined by the rest. After that, the curtain closes and Mrs. Potts sings "Beauty and the Beast" as Belle and the Beast waltz. The curtain reopens to show Alice and the flowers singing "All in the Golden Afternoon". The next garden scene shows Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa and Silvermist singing "Gardening Class" where Rosetta teaches Tinkerbell and her friends on how to plant a fairygold. Prior to the next part, gunshots are heard to reveal Donald (now in his traditional outfit), Jose, and Panchito Pistoles appearing on the carpet singing "The Three Caballeros". After the first verse, Panchito and Jose and Donald race to the balconies to sing the two verses. Then they head back to the carpet to sing the last lines of the last verse. Then, Genie and Iago sing the first and ending choruses of "Friend Like Me". Then Aladdin and Jasmine riding on Carpet (as a shadow) sing "A Whole New World". The curtain reopens to reveal Pocahontas singing to John Smith, Meeko, Flit, and Percy "Colors of the Wind" on her cliff. As she sings the chorus, the colors of the wind fly by. Last, she sings the last verse of the song. Then Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata" to Simba. As Timon sings the third verse, Pumbaa (as a shadow walks to the savannah and drinks wter from the pond, but the animals run away from him. Timon and Pumbaa head to the balconies to sing their ashamed verse and then head back to the stage. Simba becomes an adult to sing with them, along with Nala and Zazu. Next, Wheezy sings "You've Got a Friend in Me" with the Barbie dolls. Next, Sulley and Mike sing "I Didn't Have You". Afterwards, Phineas and Ferb along with the Fireside Grils and Candace join the show and perform "Gitchie Gitchie Goo". They later reveal that the preformance was their reunion concert(because Phineas and the FerbTones are destined to be a One-Hit Wonder). The next one features Phil, Meg, and Hercules singing "Zero to Hero" where Hercules standing on a jar starts out with his white cloth and Phil trains him to make him strong, and soon Hercules shows the audience that he is strong. The next number has Mulan singing "Relfection". The next number is where Ariel sings "Part of Your World" and Sebastian, Flounder, and their ocean friends sing "Under the Sea". Sebastian and his ocean friends play the song with tropical music happily, and Ariel gets impressed. The number afterwards has Elsa singing "Let It Go" to which ends with a thunderous applause by the crowd(because everyone loves Frozen now). As Elsa leaves the stage Olaf comes out to introduce himself and tells the audience he's always loved the idea of summer and then breaks into song as he preforms "In Summer". The next scene shows Quasimodo singing "Out There" in his chruch tower as the screening scene shows the view of Notre Dame. The next scene shows Fairy Godmother singing "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" to Cinderella to turn her maiden outfit to her ballroom gown. Next, Cinderella and Prince Charming (as a shadow) sing "So This is Love" as they waltz. The finale shows Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Rabbit, and Br'er Bear singing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" with the rest, along with Clara Cluck, Clarice, and Willie the Whale. The houses of the pigs and the dwarfs don't appear during the finale. Cinderella now appears with Prince Charming, Aladdin and Jasmine appear on Carpet, Rafiki and the animals now join Simba and the gang, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven are joined by Anna and Kristoff, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella a re joined by Buford, Baljeet, and Perry, and Ariel now appears in her human form with her lovable Prince Eric, King Triton, and Melody. The characters keep singing and a rainbow appears in the sky as the voices and the instruments of all the characters reach a crescendo. At the end, the stage turns dark save for a spotlight on Mickey. His pedestal spins to face the audience as the other characters sing "The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater". Mickey says "Well, thanks everybody, I hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" Then the curtain closes. Posters *New MMR Posters *An Evening with Wheezy *Ariel's Coral Group *Genie Sings the Blues *The Lion King Musical *Beauty and the Beast Musical *The Little Mermaid Musical * Love Handel: Live in Concert Tour!!!! * The songs of Arrendale(a referrence to "For The First Time In Forever:A Frozen Sing-Along celebration") Locations and replacements *Fantasyland, Disneyland - replacing Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Pinocchio Village Haus, and Snow White's Scary Adventures *Fantasyland, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World - replacing Mickey's PhilharMagic(the show will then be played in a seperate new building after this one opens) *Fantasyland, Disneyland Paris - replacing Winnie The Pooh and Friends(The Pooh characters will then get a new home in Fronteirland) *Fantasyland, Shanghai Disneyland - will open with park Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Park Category:Fantasyland Attractions Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Shows